


Diversion

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [28]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Avalanche, Post Episode Fic, mentions of Lucille Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Gordon is getting filled in on Alan's rescue, only to realise things aren't quite as they seem.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804285) by [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut). 



> Was discussing this with Gumnut and the question was asked "where are Scott and Virgil?" their fic '"I Know" was the result of that conversation. Thank you nutty for being my sounding board and for your wonderful joint fic to this!

He hadn’t questioned where the others had been when he had arrived home with John, all he had wanted was his bed, and perhaps some painkillers. He was exhausted and everything still  _ ached _ . 

Even though his head had been buried in math and schematics for the new Zero-X, it was apparent that John had still noticed he was struggling. Big brother was still on watch duty, even if the only reason he was on earth was to help with the build of the spaceship. Gordon had to admit he did prefer having John join him at physio rather than any of the others. Scott fussed too much, Virgil interfered, Alan was too young. All meant well, but it was John that was the best, quietly observing whilst pretending to look busy with something else, having a bottle of water or ice pack open and ready, simply handing it over without a word when he knew it was needed.

Sending another brother to distract him in his room when there was nothing else to do but rest. 

“Hey Gordy, you’ll never guess who we rescued today!” Alan announced as he barged into his bedroom, discarding popcorn and chips at the foot of the bed, only pausing to drag over the beanbag to sit on. 

He didn’t have a chance to ask before Alan was speaking again, “I’ll give you some clues, he drives Scott mad, has a thing for getting into trouble,” 

Gordon had to roll his eyes at the first two clues that could have applied to any of the members of their frequent rescue programme. 

“And  _ I _ got to be in his vlog.”

The final clue was an answer in itself. For weeks after Brandon Berrenger’s first rescue, Alan had gone on about how he had missed out on a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be part of the world famous vlog. It wasn’t hard to imagine how excited he had been at the prospect of having a second chance to get involved. 

“Nice one bro,” He forced a smile, holding out his good arm for a high five and gesturing towards the chips, “Now gimmie some food and tell me about it.”

“It was so awesome,” Alan grimmed, leaning forward to grab the popcorn, “Scott and Virgil were so  _ boring _ with their clips, I mean, on a world famous vlog who tells kids to ‘stay safe’ and ‘brush your teeth’?” 

It was a relief to laugh without his ribs aching quite as much as they once had, Alan’s mimic of their older brothers’ voices was too good to ignore though, especially with those kinds of comments. 

“Like, I know it’s our  _ job _ to save people and all, that’s why we were up on the mountain to save Brandon before he froze to death.” Alan rolled his eyes, too at ease for a phrase that suddenly had Gordon sitting more upright. 

Mountains always set their older brothers on edge, past experiences from before IR had been a thing ingrained in their minds. Was that why Virgil had made such a seemingly odd comment to the cameras? It wasn’t often that they got called out to avalanches, not with the modern warning systems, but they always somehow managed to hit home hard. 

Shaking his head of the thought, Gordon frowned at Alan, “Why? Why was he going to freeze?”

“Got buried in an avalanche,” Alan shrugged, “Him and his camera lady.” Another grin cracked his face, “Oh and the funniest thing happened when I went down to rescue her--”

Gordon waved at him, shaking his head, whatever ‘funny’ thing had happened could wait. 

“Everyone was okay though yeah? There wasn’t any trouble? Scott and Virg didn’t freak out or anything?”

Alan was frowning at him then, arms folded, “Gee Gords, you sound like  _ them _ .”

He took a tight breath, Alan wouldn’t understand, Alan didn’t generally go on avalanche rescues, instead made to stop at home and do chores, Alan was too young to remember what had happened to Mom. 

Pushing himself up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could lean forward and look at his little brother properly.

“Alan,” He started slowly, not sure how to start the conversation, “You know they hate those kinds of rescues?”

The way Alan shrugged suggested, no, he didn’t really get it. 

“I guess Virgil was a bit irritated. Sure, I know we don’t do this job for the fame of it, that wasn’t why I wanted to meet Brandon, but he wouldn’t stop going on and on about it.”

Gordon wasn’t surprised, Virgil would have been the most uptight of all of them, a result of having always been the closest to their mother. He could have guessed immediately that he would have waited on Two whilst Scott and Alan did the main rescue. Later, he’d make sure to check in on both of their older brothers. 

Looking to Alan, the pieces fell in to place. John had sent little brother as a distraction. Not to keep Gordon occupied but, to keep Alan away from a discussion neither of them would have been invited to. 

“Yeah,” He sighed, dropping the direction he had planned on taking the conversation, “Well, you know how he gets when he’s been doing maintenance all day,” 

Alan’s face fell, “Oh, yeah, he might have already been just a little mad at me too.”

There were few things Alan could do to get Virgil mad, “Why? What did you do?”

Guilt was obvious as Alan scratched the back of his head, “Shirked on my chores?”

Suddenly the guilt was on Gordon, sure he didn’t enjoy chores, but since he’d gotten hurt everyone else had been picking up his slack. There was little that he could do whilst he was still healing, exhaustion and aches catching up to him before he could do much to be of use. 

He could, however, manage to sit and keep Alan company and make sure that he  _ did _ finish his chores. Hopefully it would also help with improving a particular big brother’s mood. 

Reaching for his crutch, he shook his head at Alan, “Come on, I might not be of much help but I can make sure you don’t miss any spots.”

Alan’s entire body slouched, his face falling as his shoulders slumped, “But—“

He knew he sounded just like their older brothers as he shook his head, “ _ Now _ Alan, with any luck it’ll put the others in a better mood.”

Little brother didn’t realise that whether he had done his chores or not was probably the least of Virgil and Scott’s worries in that moment. Not that they were going to let Alan find that out. For all he had grown, matured, and learned, he was still their little brother and that meant he still was worth protecting. 


End file.
